


Something

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, just fluff and cuddles, that's all really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Coming home from a day out with his mates wasn’t as boring as it used to be.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got a few Slingphires requests in my tumblr inbox, so I thought I’d balance it out with some fluffy Ronilliam. I’ve been so enveloped by Kingsman lately, I’ve missed these two. I have probably been influenced a bit by Kigsman for these two but oh well. Enjoy nonetheless.

Coming home from a day out with his mates wasn’t as boring as it used to be. For years, he’d gone home to no one but his trusty couch unless he’d gotten lucky, taking someone back with him when his old, highly uncomfortable bed, was used. Those times were nice but nothing beat what he was going back to now. They teased him at first, his friends who thought he was taking the piss when he said he’d got a date with the boss. Honestly, when he kissed William in public for the first time, a quick little peck on the cheek mind you, it was more for William’s sake then proving they were together. It worked though. Now they were on his back for him to butter William up enough so he could ease their overtime or collections or paperwork. He said he’d try just to shut them up but would only bring it up to William so they could laugh about it.

He kicked the door closed once he was inside William’s (though technically it was _theirs_ , it was just unofficial) flat. There was always a scent that Ronald couldn’t place, always caught between vanilla and cinnamon in the air. William occasionally had candles burn through the night in his— _their_ —room, that scent quick to fill up the entire flat, not that Ronald minded. It was a calming scent to walk into. Probably why William had the candles lit in the first place now that he thought about it.

When his shoes were toed off, kicking them gently next to William’s, he didn’t hear the normal bustling of William doing something. Whether he be in the home office or in the kitchen or elsewhere, Ronald would always here him. The subtle ticks William developed over the years; drumming his fingers on the table when one hand was idle, the slight muttering to himself when he was alone, sometimes even music if he was in that practically mood, as rare as it was. Now, nothing.

Taking one good guess he knew why it was quiet, Ronald crept toward the kitchen, eager for a meal. He just barely reached the kitchen when he double checked what he’d seen in his peripheral. Asleep, in a very unprofessional slouch, with bangs in his eyes, was William. A book rested on his chest, one hand over the spine, his other arm limp next to him. His glasses were sliding down his nose and Ronald felt his heart grow just that much more fonder for this man.

Changing routes, he approached William. From experience, he knew how much of a simple touch could jostle William awake if he wasn’t careful. So, he kept some distance, bending at his hips to reach out, gently pinching the arm of each side of his spectacles between his fingers, sliding the glasses off. He folded the arms, quietly placing them on the coffee table next to the couch, doing the same with the book; using the bookmark set aside then setting the closed novel next to William’s glasses. He readjusted William to lay him properly across the cushions then retreated; retrieving a blanket. Carefully again, he slid the fabric around William, smiling at the small one William’s lips twitched into. He leaned closer this time, pressing his own lips to William’s forehead, an action William did to him quite often. It was gentle, affectionate in a different way then what a kiss on the lips meant. “Love ya Will.” he whispered ever so quietly, barely even heard by his own ears.

He leant up, nearly satisfied until he met William’s half open eyes. He was smiling ever so subtly still, his eyes the softest when he’d just woken up. He’d apologize for waking the man, but William slid an arm free of the blanket, using it to throw it back and then hold out his arm to Ronald.

Ronald took the offer without hesitation. It was an easy position to slid into, laying on top of William, setting his glasses aside, scooting down enough to rest his head on the older reapers chest. He let his arms wrap around William’s neck while William tossed the blanket back over them. Those arms settled around Ronald’s back and, as William did, without words, replied to Ronald’s earlier claim with a tight squeeze, kissing the top of his head.

Ronald waited until he felt William fall limp again under him, peeking up enough to see his eyes once more fully closed. Ronald took that as his cue to join him, letting his eyelids drop closed. There was no doubt about it; this would always be better than going home to nothing, because now, he finally had something.


End file.
